Disasterous Breakfast
by person226
Summary: Clark and Lois are making breakfast together when an unexpected guest shows up. Takes place a few years after season 8.


Title: Disasterous Breakfast

Rating: PG

Summary: Clark and Lois are making breakfast together when an unexpected guest shows up. Takes place a few years after season 8.

A/N:This is a fluff fic, something I really needed to do since I'm writing two very sad and depressing ones right now. I enjoyed writing this a lot and hope you people enjoy it too. Leave your thoughts and comments after you've read it!

Lois knocked on the door before coming in. She chuckled to herself softly as she thought of the naivety of Clark. He would always leave the back door to the house unlocked. She put the bag full of groceries down on the counter.

"Hey Lois, your early." Clark said as he came into the kitchen holding a basket of fresh eggs.

Lois looked up to the clock. It was seven in the morning. "No, don't we always say we'll do it at seven?" she asked as she started to get out a pan.

"Yeah, but you never show up until thirty minutes late." Clark told her with a pointed, but amused, look.

"So what? Maybe I all those other times I had more important things to take care of than to come to our silly little Saturday morning deal?" Lois said with a pout on her lips as she put the pan on the stove. She added a small amount of oil to it and turned on the stove.

Clark grabbed seven eggs and laid them on the counter for her. "Please, you enjoy this probably more than I do."

"Only because you'll actually _eat_ my cooking instead of throwing it into a plant." Lois started cracking the eggs into a bowl.

"How do you know I still don't do that?" Clark asked teasingly as he pulled out some ham and cheese from the grocery bag.

"Because you were the one that showed me how to make these eggs and for some reason, it stuck." Lois turned around and slapped Clark upside the head.

"Ow." Clark said as he rubbed his head. He couldn't keep the smile off his lips as he looked to Lois.

Lois gave him a victorious smirk. "Hurry up and cut that cheese Smallville."

Clark mocked saluted her as he did what she told him to do. Within five minutes they were in a comfortable work silence. There was nothing much that needed to be said. Clark wouldn't ask for a knife or the cheese grater, he would only hold out his hand and Lois would silently provide him with what he needed. The same would be for Lois. She would hold out her hand, knowing that Clark knew exactly what she needed.

The front door opened and both Clark and Lois looked up to see who walked in. Clark stumbled back a little as he tried getting his distance from the person who had just come in. "Lana?" he asked, his voice getting nervous.

Lois looked at Lana who was wearing a bright smile on her face. She looked at Clark and saw the confused look on his face. Of course Lana had to come. Anytime she was getting near to Clark, _she'd_ show up. Lana already had her shot with Clark and she blew it. It was her turn. Lois frowned. What was she thinking?! She was going insane. Why in the world was she upset that Lana was here? Besides, her and Clark were nothing more than friends, no matter how much the unconscious part of her mind longed for them to be more.

Lana walked towards them, mainly focusing on Clark. "Clark," she said sounding so happy.

Clark continued backing away from Lana the closer she got. "What are you doing here Lana?" the post in the floor stopped him from being able to back away any more. As Lana neared him, he didn't feel the kryptonite.

Lana placed a hand on his arm. "I'm better Clark. I'm back to stay."

Lois could feel her heart breaking a thousand times over as she saw the interaction between the two of them. Some things just weren't meant to be and her and Clark was one of them. She turned off the stove and started gathering her things, knowing that Clark was going to want to be left alone. She stopped at the screen door giving Clark one last look. He was still looking down at Lana, his expression unreadable.

The screen door squeaked open and Clark looked up to see Lois leaving. "Lois, wait!" he called out as he moved away from Lana's touch.

Lois looked up, surprised that he was calling out to her. "What is it Smallville?" she asked, putting up her strong-front.

"Why are you leaving?" Clark asked as he grabbed her wrist and began pulling her back inside.

Lana was staring at their interaction. They seemed so easy around each other, at least Clark did. Lois seemed tense. Lois knew that Lana was staring her down.

"I, um, well…" she really didn't have a good explanation. "Lana's here and I thought that you two might want to catch up. I was just going to sneak away quietly."

"I think that's a great idea." Lana said as she moved forward. "It would give me and Clark some time to talk." she said as she stood next to Clark and put her hand on him as if declaring he was hers.

"But I don't want Lois to leave, Lana." Clark said as he moved out of her touch. Lois swore she heard a tone of harshness to his voice. He looked back to Lois. "We can finish out breakfast and Lana can join us."

Lois gave him a half-smile and so did Lana. Neither woman liked his idea. They only wanted Clark to her own self.

"Were you making breakfast, Clark?" Lana asked sweetly.

"No, Lois was." he said with a proud smile directed towards her. He went to the stove and turned it back on.

"Lois was making breakfast?" Lana asked in an incredulous voice.

"Yes, I was making breakfast." Lois said curtly as she walked back to her spot at the stove. Clark started grating more cheese.

"Do you want me to help you? I could make some blueberry pancakes. Their Clark's favorite." Lana said in a sickly-sweet voice.

"Actually he prefers the omelet I'm making right now, isn't that right Smallville?"

Clark gulped as he slowly began to realize the tension in the air. "Uh, I kind of do prefer omelets over blueberry pancakes." he admitted sheepishly.

"Oh," Lana didn't even try to hide the hurt from her face. "Is there anything I could help with then?"

Lois really wish she would either sit down and shut up or just leave. Leaving would be much better, but Clark asked her to stay for breakfast.

"Yeah, you could go ahead and start cutting the ham." Clark said. Once again, he held out his hand.

Lana wondered what he was doing, but she saw what the motion meant. While Lois was stirring the eggs in the bowl, she kicked open a cabinet at the bottom. She bent down and pulled out a cutting board. She grabbed a knife and handed both items to Clark without a word.

"Thank you Lois." Clark said with a smile as he handed Lana the supplies.

"No problem Smallville." Lois went back to stirring the eggs.

Lana watched the two of them. Clark was grating the cheese still and Lois was now putting the eggs into the hot pan. "Clark?" Lois called out.

"Got it." he answered.

Lois moved away from the pan slightly as Clark grabbed a pinch of cheese and put it in with the eggs. They both returned to their spots. Lana was speechless. Never before had there been such an easiness with her and Clark when they were both in the kitchen. But this seemed almost natural. Lana shook her head. No, they just…they just what?

"Lana?"

Lana looked up at Clark, realizing that he had been calling her. "Oh, um what?"

"Are you done cutting the ham?"

Now both him and Lois were looking at her expectantly. Lana looked down at the sliced ham. She felt as if she had just interrupted some kind of organized dance. "Oh yeah." she handed the ham to Clark.

Clark took it from her and put it in the pan with the eggs and cheese. He put the cutting board in the sink along with the knife.

"Smallville, did you remember to cut up-"

"Two tomatoes?" Clark held up the perfectly sliced tomatoes for her to see. "How could I forget about them?" he said with a smile.

"Is there anything else I could do?" Lana asked as she clasped her hands.

Lois and Clark looked at each other then back to Lana. "No, we've pretty much got it now, thanks." Clark answered for the both of them.

Lana nodded her head and went to sit at the dining table. She still couldn't believe how easily they interacted in the kitchen. That was supposed to be how _she_ and Clark were, not Clark and Lois.

"Here it goes!" exclaimed Lois as she lifted the pan and jerked it up. The omelet went flying in the air and Lana's jaw gaped open. The woman was insane! But Clark caught it with a plate at the last minute. Lana was sure Lois was going to get a lecture on why food shouldn't be thrown in the air.

"What's my score?" Clark asked instead.

Lois put down the pan and thought hard. "Out of ten, I'd give you a six." she said seriously.

"A six?!" Clark whined as he put down the plate and grabbed three new ones. "But I got a perfect ten last time! What did I do wrong?"

"This time your form was all wrong while you were holding the plate. Last time you had it right."

"Really?" Clark asked sarcastically.

"Of course Smallville! How many times do I have to tell you, you need to stick your butt out some. Besides, you have a nice butt on your body."

Lana couldn't believe Lois' boldness. She expected Clark to turn red and to scold her about her comment, but once again she was wrong.

"So you have been checking out my butt." Clark said with a playful smile.

Lois rolled her eyes as she slapped Clark with the spatula. "Split up the omelet already." she said as she began cleaning up their mess.

Clark chuckled as he followed her orders. Lois handed him two glasses and he took them and poured them both with coffee. "Oh, we need another glass, Lois." Clark said as he stopped and looked at Lois.

Lois hid her scowl well as she grabbed another glass. "What do you want to drink Lana?" Clark asked.

"I'll have orange juice." Lana answered.

Clark grabbed the orange juice and poured it. With the three full glasses, he began walking to the table. "Lois, don't forget-"

"The bread on the side. Got it Smallville." Lois replied from the kitchen.

Clark grinned as he set down the two cups of coffee and orange juice. He took a seat and began preparing the two cups. He did his first then Lois'. Not once did he ask her how much sugar or if she wanted cream instead of milk. He knew exactly how she liked it. Lana could feel jealously boiling inside of her, but she didn't know why. Why was she jealous of Lois. The chances of her and Clark getting together were impossible…right?

"All right," Lois announced as she walked into the dining room expertly holding three plates. "We're all getting omelets because that's the only thing that we were making." Lois said as she placed a plate in front of Lana. She put another plate in front of Clark with a slice of bread on the side and set her plate down with the two cut tomatoes. She took a seat next to Clark and they began eating.

Clark reached over for the salt and put some on both his and Lois' plate. Lois grabbed the bread that was on Clark's plate, tore off a piece, and gave it back to him. Clark took a small slice of tomato from Lois' plate and popped it in his mouth.

Lana's jaw hung slightly open. They were acting like a _married_ couple! This couldn't be happening. Maybe she could stop it before something else happened. Lana grabbed her fork and began picking at her omelet. Lois _had_ made it, so she had reason to be cautious. "So…was this Saturday morning breakfast just a thing to catch up with work?" she lifted her fork daintily and put a small piece of omelet in her mouth. She was surprised at how good it tasted.

"No, we've actually been doing this for a while now." Lois answered without regret.

"Yeah, Lois stayed over one night and in the morning she told me she wanted to learn how to make an omelet. Since then, every Saturday morning she comes over and we make omelets." Clark looked at Lois with a sly grin. "I think she's almost got it."

Lois and Clark both shared a smile and Lana saw a twinkle in Clark's eyes that used to be there only when he would look at her. Now it was only there when Clark would look at Lois.

Nope, Lana came to get back with Clark. She wasn't going to let Lois beat her to the punch. "I assume Clark's already told you his big secret." Lana said bluntly.

Clark's fork clattered to his plate as he looked at Lana in shock. What in the world was she thinking, bringing up that subject?!

Lois put on a tight smile. "No, he hasn't told me anything."

"Oh, well I just assumed that since you two were so comfortable with each other he must've told you about it." Lana said sweetly.

"Sometimes you can be comfortable around someone even without knowing their deepest, darkest secret." Lois spat out.

"But don't tell me you haven't wondered what he's hiding. What kind of secret is big enough for Clark to hide from you."

"Lana, that's enough." Clark told her sternly.

"You know what," Lois said as she pushed her chair back. "I'm going outside." she walked out the door, making sure it slammed behind her.

"Lana, what the heck was that?" Clark asked through clenched teeth.

"I thought you told her Clark. It was a mistake, I'm sorry." Lana said as she made her eyes a little bigger and her smile a little sweeter.

"But you know better than to say something like that!"

"I said I was sorry Clark. Besides, I think it's a good idea that you haven't told her anything yet."

"Lana, you don't understand-"

"What is there for me to understand Clark? You're confused right now. I can see it. And I know it's about you and Lois."

Clark looked down at his plate awkwardly. She was right. He was very confused about everything that he felt for Lois.

"But listen to me Clark," Lana reached over and put her hand on Clark's. "I came back to be with you and that's exactly what I intend to do. You don't have to think about Lois anymore."

Clark snapped his head back up and pulled his hand away. "So you think that just because you're back and you're free from the kryptonite, we can get back to where we used to be?"

Lana smiled. "I don't think that. I think that we're ready for the next level."

"Lana! No! You left!"

"Because I had to! I was doing it to protect you."

"But you never would've had to protect me if you didn't go changing your genes!"

"I did it because I love you and I know that you could never really love someone who is human."

Clark looked at her as if this were the first time he was seeing her clearly. His rose-colored glasses had finally been taken off and now he could see Lana for who she really was. An insecure child. "Lana, I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore." Clark said. As he spoke those words he felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. He felt as if he could smile.

"What? Clark, please don't tell me this is about Lois." Lana said as she sat back and crossed her arms.

Clark looked up with a smile on his face. "If I told you that, then I'd be lying."

Lana could feel her heart breaking. She loved this man! Lois probably didn't even love him back. How could he even go for her? "Clark, Lois is completely different from you. I doubt she would even accept you." Lana spoke her doubts.

"It doesn't matter because even without knowing my secret, she likes me just the way I am. Besides, I did tell her once and she took it in as if I had told her I had a mole on my elbow. She forgot about that conversation ever happening, but I know that when I _do_ tell her, she won't be afraid of me." Clark said as he remembered that time a few years ago.

Lana could feel the tears building up. "But Clark…"

Clark held up a hand for her to stop. "Lana, I don't want to hurt you anymore. I've let go of you. It's your turn to let go of me."

Lana closed her eyes and bowed her head. A few tears spilled from her eyes. He was right. She was clinging on to him. He wasn't hers anymore. Lana understood who he belonged to now. He was Lois' and Lois was his. She stood up. "Good-bye Clark."

Clark stood up along with her. "I'm sorry Lana."

Lana gave him a weak smile. "There's nothing for you to apologize for. I'm the one who should be sorry."

Clark gave her a small half-smile. "I know that there's someone special out there for you too."

Lana gave him a smile at his attempt to make him feel better. "Thank you Clark." she said before she blurred away.

Clark looked down at the two plates in front of him. His and Lois'. He smiled at the mere thought of Lois scarfing the rest of the omelet. Clark walked to the door and went outside.

Lois was sitting on the porch swing with her head in her hands. She didn't look up as Clark took a seat next to her.

Lois let out a heavy sigh as she looked up. "I'm guessing you're out here to tell me how happy you are?" she said sounding bitter.

"About what?"

"Oh, just the oh so uncommon news that you and Lana are back together again." Lois said in a sarcastic tone.

Clark shook his head. "Nope, Lana left."

Lois looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. We talked and finally ended things. Once and for all." Clark leaned back and sighed contentedly. "It actually felt good."

Lois raised an eyebrow. She was surprised with the farm boy.

"Sorry breakfast was ruined."

"It doesn't really matter. I can just have breakfast again tomorrow." Lois pushed the incident under the rug.

"I, um, actually have something to tell you," Clark said as he began readjusting himself in the swing.

Lois sighed. "Clark, if this has anything to do with your secret, I don't want you to tell me just because Lana brought it up. Sure, there've been times where I wanted to know what you're hiding from me, but I know that you'll tell me when _you're_ ready. And I'm cool with that."

Clark looked at Lois. He didn't see one shred of dishonesty in her face. She really was being sincere. "I wasn't planning to tell you right now though."

Lois could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. "Oh…well then what did you want to tell me?"

Clark looked down. "I haven't really been honest with you Lois. I haven't even been honest with myself."

Lois frowned. What could he be talking about? She let him speak before she even thought about interrupting him.

"Hearing some things that Lana had to say…I got me thinking…I don't want to have a relationship that was like that. I think that I'm ready for a new relationship. And I know exactly who I want to start that relationship with." Clark said as he looked to Lois with hopeful eyes.

Lois on the other hand could feel her heart sinking. "Oh," she wasn't going to let him know it was getting to her though. "Well, if you want to start dating that's perfectly fine with me Smallville. I've actually thought that you need some action again. But this girl that your going to date isn't about to be the rebound, right?"

Clark smiled. "No, she could never be a rebound."

Lois nodded her head. "Good. So who's the girl you've been thinking about?"

Clark slipped his hand into hers. "You."

Lois froze. Did he really just say what she thought he said?

"Lois, I'm in love with you. I _know_ that I'm in love with you." Clark said with such confidence.

Lois pulled her hand away and moved away from him. At the movement, Clark could feel his hopes dying. Of course, Lana had been right about Lois.

"Are you being serious?" Lois asked, trying to get the shakiness out of her voice.

Clark looked down. "Yeah." he was starting to regret it now, seeing Lois backing away from him.

He didn't see it, but a full-blown grin broke out on her face. "Smallville, look at me." Lois ordered him.

Clark looked up after a moment's hesitation and had to respond quickly to Lois' next action. She jumped for him and placed her lips on his swiftly gaining entrance to his mouth. Clark wrapped his arms around her body and brought her closer to him. Her fingers started to weave gently through his thick black locks.

Never before did Lois Lane ever think that she would make-out with Clark Kent. They pulled apart, both breathless and looking at each other with silly grins. Clark brought her hand to his mouth as he placed a gentle kiss on it. "Thank you Lois."

"For what?"

"For just making me the most happiest man alive."

Lois grinned. "Thank you too, Smallville."

Clark raised a questioning brow.

Lois smirked. "For letting me eat the rest of your omelet!" she yelled as she quickly got up and ran into the house.

Lois amazed him. Never in a million years would he be able to find someone as unique and amazing as Lois Lane. Clark got up and went into the house.

If you were outside on the porch, you knew that happiness filled that home. There was laughter coming from the both of them as they finally, _finally_, were brought together.

The End


End file.
